king hellbringer dark ruler of equestria
by kyle115
Summary: malek hellbringer was never useful to his father who was the president but this would soon change as he became the first super soilder known as hades. hades was then programned and designated to go into space and activate a space laser to destroy a country so he could help his father rule the world, but a wormwhole opens and he is sucked into it sending him to a different world
1. Chapter 1

**greetings my fellow authors friends and followers kyle115 here again and once my other stories are done, I shall be working on some side stories before I continue my fight for harmony trilogy. along with some personal favorites of mine, I wil be working on a human villan in a anthro equestrian story all the other stories i've seen are good but the villan has been beat for once in this story the villan may win ha if you thought I would spoil the ending there your wrong no hints on who's going to win in the end, but I digress this shall be a fun project for me other then that I have two favorite ideas to go into one of which I have already started, but anway other then that I am going to show you the main version of kyle along with any other versions cause trust me they'll come in handy for a special im doing later but no spoilers so, sit back grab a snack, a drink, get a comfy spot and relax with whoever or whatever you want and enjoy my stories I know I enjoy writing them oh and a special thanks to all my followers, veiwers, favoriters, and those of you I consider friends oh and I would like to point out three authors of mine who have either reviewed or helped me with my story, seniorcopycat, jeremy1555 and theshadow34 so be sure to check them out along with any stories they have or recommend**


	2. maleks troubles- death has come

Malek was a normal solider and a man, all he ever wanted to do was make his father proud but, he wouldn't have been able to do that. At least not until he became his father's super solider and his pawn in a plot to take over earth. However, his father's plans would go wrong as a wormhole decided to intervene and take his son to a new earth one that Malek would become free on.

Date: 4/24/2019, time: 8:45 pm, location: secret lab in Roswell New Mexico. Maleks father the president of the United States smiled as he watched the sceintests experiment on his son. "Now will my son be fully under my control once he's a super solider. The scientist nodded but then looked back at the president." are you sure you want this drake he's our son. drake sighed and rubbed his temple before glaring at the girl" yeas Vicky I am I know he's our son but this must be done if we are going to get what we really want now start up the hades program and wake my son up. Vicky sighed as she typed the commands into the computer and the pod Malek was in opened up and he stepped out in his gray and red armor. Drake grinned at this and rubbed his hands together. "Good good now hades cans you understand me. Malek bowed as he heard his father and put his hand on his chest." yes master what do you need of grinned at his soon and patted him on the back. "ah son I have a very important mission for you, I need you to go up into a satellite board it and take it over then, I want you to test the laser on the world leaders and then onto Vietnam I want to make an example for the other countries so they shall fear me and in turn you and my laser then, we shall rule the world as father and son. Malek nodded and walked over to the weapons table before grabbing some gear like, a, a standard combat knife, some grenades, some smoke grenades, and a bulldog shotgun." master how shall I get to this station. Drake turned to Malek and pointed at Vicky. "Your mother shall beam you up to the station no witnesses son kill all the mechanics. Malek bowed to drake before walking over to Vicky. "I am ready to go mother. Vicky looked at her son with sadness and regret and looked at where his eyes would before whispering." I'm sorry son I dint want this for his head at this and put his hand on his mother's shoulder and he snapped out of the mind control for a minute and squeezed her in affection. "It's alright mother none of what happened to me was your fault. Malek then reached behind his mother to hit the teleport button and his body materlized as he was taken to the space laser and a mechanic came to meet him. "Hello sir state your business and show your security card. Malek grinned under his helmet as the programing took back over and chuckled as he was asked this. "Why of course it's right here.

Malek then whipped out his magnum and shot the mechanic in the face. Malek then kicked his body and walked into the station. Malek then grinned as the other mechanics must have heard the gunshots and they all pointed guns at him. "Halt intruder this is us property leave now or risk a war after we kill you. Malek kept his grin as he reached down to his belt and plucked out a smoke grenade. "Oh you're going to kill me are you well here's a secret you can't kill me. The mechanics looked surprised but before they could say anything the smoke grenade popped in maleks hand causing the room to be filled with smoke. Malek then switched his heat sensor and calmly walked around the room stabbing the mechanics one by one but, when one was left, Malek cut the lights and hid in the shadows. Malek then watched and laughed maliciously as the mechanic looked around in horror and he backed up into a wall." y-you killed them all you damn monster-you killed them. Malek stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked towards the mechanic with the red parts of his armor glowing. "And your next I can't leave any witnesses alive. The man looked at Malek In fear and fired multiple rounds into maleks helmet but the bullets just bounced off. "w-what are you. Malek grinned as he pulled back his knife and aimed it at the man's throat. "Me- I am hades and I am death. The man then screamed as Malek the shoved the knife into his throat ending his life. Malek then let the body slump to the floor as he walked over to the controls and contacted his father. "Master the station is under my control what shall I hit first.

Drake's facial expression turned into an evil grin and he congratulated his son. "Good job son now I have all the world leaders meeting today and I want them all dead they shall be an example to others. Malek saluted his father as he began to type in the coordinates to the United Nations building and looked up at his father as he was done. "Coordinates set father what power level should we use. Drake laughed as his plan was working and thought for a moment, "Hmm stay in the green area I don't want our country being destroyed. Malek nodded and as he went to push the start button but as he was about to, the station shook and knocked him to the ground. "What is that Malek what's wrong? Malek got up quickly and held onto the console as the station kept shaking. "Something is wrong father- wait, Malek looked outside into space quickly only to see a light purple portal sucking the station in. " master there's a wormhole shall I still fire. Drake quickly shook his head no and responded." no Malek it is too much of a risk the laser means nothing to me now I'm having Vicky teleport you back. Vicky however was unable to do anything as the wormhole blocked the signal. "I can't lock onto his signal I can't save him drake. Drake looked pissed at this and quickly spoke into the com." Malek get the fuck off of that station now the portal is blocking the signal. However as soon as these words left his mouth, the portal sucked the laser in causing drake to cuss. "Damn it vickey I lost both of my weapons in one day and I wasn't even close to winning damn it.

Vickey looked at drake in disbelief and yelled at him." WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU WE LOST OUR SON AND YOU DONT EVEN CARE. drake growled and slapped Vicky causing her to fall on the ground and cry." shut up he was nothing to me when he was born and nothing to me now, now if you excuse me I need to go meet the other leaders of the world. Vicky cried for her lost son and she felt so much regret. "Malek I'm so sorry- I failed you.

Malek however was alive and well in the station which, had landed in the middle of a field. "Father Come in I've landed in a new universe- father? Malek scowled as no answer came back and looked at his lists of duties. "Survive and conquer until the master comes initiated. Malek then exited the station by climbing out the window and he was met with a crowd of anthro pony guards. "Scanning for threats, weapons detected, unknown power source detected, threats detected act with caution. Malek slowly walked towards the guards and stopped as soon as the captain pointed his spear at him. "Halt monster come with us or we will kill you. Malek chuckled at this and shook his head before snatching the spear from the guard's hands and snapped it in half before throwing the remains in his face. "I'll tell you fool what I told the last men who tried to kill me simply put, you can't kill me. Malek then backhanded the captain away from him and grinned as the guards charged him. "Your names would be nice to know before I kill you, because I'm going to have to dig some graves for you all. when the guards didn't answer Malek ran forward and caught the first spear in his arm pit, as it was thruster towards him and shot the guard in the face. Malek then whipped the spear around in the air causing the handle to smack another guard hard in the face and when he went down Malek shot him in the face. Malek grasped the spear in his other hand as it finished its spin and chucked it at the next guard causing him to take it in the chest and making him fall however, after this happened another guard rushed Malek and tried to impale him with his spear but Malek used this to his advantage as he grabbed the guards spear and used it to hold him and use him as a shield. This strategy worked well as the other guard that was behind the first couldn't stop in time and he ended up impaling the guard used as a shield Malek then smiled as he pointed his magnum over the guards shoulder and fired point blank into the second guards face killing him.

Malek then laughed as he dropped the bodies and threw the spear causing it to fly and hit one of the last two guards that were left. "Jeesh I don't know why I expected more from ponies. The captain scowled at Malek and his horn lit up. "We may not be able to hurt you with our weapons but our magic should do the trick. The captain then began to fire magic blasts at Malek who looked surprised as they made his shields start to go down." huh well I'll be damned that actually did something to me. the captain looked confused at this and rapidly fired magic blasts as Malek walked forward causing his shields to keep lowering bit by bit until, Malek ran forward and grabbed the captains horn as soon as his shields were gone." congrats you took out my shields but sadly that's not near enough to kill me. Malek then snapped the captain's horn off his head and stabbed it into the captains shoulders making him scream loudly in pain. "Oh shut up you baby I'm not going to kill you I need some information and a message to be delivered now, where am I, who rules here and what are you. The captain glared and cried a bit before answering." you're in equestria, princess celestia and Luna rule here, and were ponies specifically unicorns there are also pegasi and earth ponies here. Malek grinned as his hades data bank accessed information on mlp and smiled as he dropped the captain. "Good, now then for my message tell the princess's to beware for death has come to equestria- now go! Malek then threw the captain a few feet away and laughed as he ran away. "Ah that was fun now I better go hunting for some food.

As Malek went to go back inside the space station for food, he began to search around for the lasers main components. "Ah I found the components perhaps a weapon can be salvaged from this, hmm searching data base, - yes a weapon will be needed if the elements of harmony come for me. Malek then ripped off the main parts of the laser and began to build a glove of sorts so that said weapon could be in the palm of his hands. "Well that was easy thank you hades program now where was I- oh yes lunch. Malek then dug his knife out of the mechanics throat and went into the forest to hunt for some food. It was a good thing he didn't have to go very far or wait very long, since his bloodlust was growing, and he got just what he needed when he ran straight into a manticore. Malek looked at the manticore as it growled at him and laughed as he flipped his knife in his hand." you know I would have preferred a steak but right now I'm really hungry and I really want to kill something so your my new lunch. Malek then threw his knife into the manticores snout and as it snarled and covered its nose to try and get the knife out, Malek roundhouse kicked it into a tree making the tree crack and fall. Malek then chuckled as he slowly walked forward and pulled his knife out of the manticores snout but, this left him open and the manticore tried to impale him with its tail but, Malek side stepped it and caught the tail." tsk- its bad to interrupt a man when he's making dinner- Malek then wagged his knife in the manticores face before breaking the manticores tail off with his elbow, making a loud snapping sound. Before the manticore could howl in pain, Malek flipped the tail up and impaled it by its mane to the tree and slit its throat as it hung their causing the blood to flow out of it. "Peh pathetic little pastel myth you weren't that good of a fighter but you'll make a great lunch. As Malek settled in and got ready to have his lunch, celestia, Luna, the main six and spike all were having lunch in canterlot together.

"So twilight how are things in ponyville these days we haven't had any chaos in months. Twilight sighed in relief at celestia and shook her head. "Well other than the usually pony problems princess, we haven't really had any trouble and I'm enjoying the peace. Celestia smiled at twilight and turned to the rest of her friends. "And what about the rest of you how have you been. Spike answered next with an excited bubbly energy of a kid." I've been good twilight and the rest of us went into a comic book and became super heroes. Celestia chuckled at this and nodded at this before looking to applejack next as she began to speak. "Well I had a problem with some bats and how to get rid of them but fulttershy helped me solve that situation. Fluttershy nodded in response to this and smiled at applejack while rainbow began to talk. "You know since we saved the harmony tree nothing bad has really happened we haven't really done anything awesome well besides helping daring doo and me adopting scootaloo, which was awesome for me. Pinkie pie made a pfft noise at this and smiled at her friends. "Come on girls you got to admit we had fun these past few months I know I did. Rarity opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted as guards burst into the room." princesses you are needed in the infirmary right away.

Both Luna and celestia shot up at this and celestia quickly looked at the mane six. "Twilight you and the girls stay here we can handle this. Twilight stood up in protest but celestia cut her off as she knew what twilight would say. "No twilight you can't come with remember if we fall you have to rule in our stead now please stay here. Twilight sat back down reluctantly and watched as celestia and Luna left the room. as celestia and luna entered the infirmary they noticed the injured guard with his horn broken." princesses the monster he was too fast, he killed all my men he said his name was hades and he said to tell you that death has come to equestria. Both of the princesses paled at this and celestia quickly glared as she got angry. "Do you know where the creature was heading? The guard nodded and groaned as he sat up. "When I saw him last, he was heading towards the everfree. Both princesses nodded at this and celestia put a hand on the guards shoulder. "Do not worry we shall stop the monster. Celestia and Luna then took to the air with both of their dresses flowing straight in the air as they flew fast. "Sister what is this creature were going to face. Celestia looked at Luna with uncertainty and shook her head. "I don't know sister. Luna growled at this and she narrowed her eyes as she saw smoke. "Celestia there's smoke over there come on let us end this monster. Luna then quickly flew down towards the campsite while celestia followed after her. "Luna wait we have to be careful we don't know what this monster can do. However Luna kept her quick pace and she would regret this as soon as she saw the manticores bones in a pile and picked clean. "Gah what- celestia - whatever this monster is it's faster and stronger than a manticore where is it. Celestia thought for a moment and grimaced as she looked at the bones. "I don't know luna but - gah. celestia suddenly fell to the ground as she felt a disturbance in her magic but luna only had a second to worry before the same thing happened to her." the harmony tree- luna- gah we have to get to it and fast. Meanwhile,

Malek had walked around the forest after he had eaten and had managed to find the harmony tree. "Hmm data base shows this is the harmony tree, processing- disarm elements of harmony and absorb the vines captured magic check. Malek then went to take out the elements of harmony but stopped as the tree entered his mind. "Wait child you are not thinking clearly let me clear your mind. Malek growled as he struggled and tried to fight the tree but its magic was to strong." do not worry child the evil controlling your mind is gone. Malek stood up straight and he rubbed his head as he gained his free will back and then, he grinned before turning to the harmony tree and taking the element of magic out of it. "Stupid tree you only freed me from my father's control now equestria shall have a proper ruler but first the illusion of harmony must be erased. Malek then knocked the rest of the elements out of the tree and before he could do anything else, a beam of solar and lunar magic hit him in the face causing him to go flying into the tree and, causing his helmet to shatter. Malek growled as he stood up and his eyes shined red in the darkness." you should not have done that -what. Malek stopped his anger as he felt the vines wrapping around his body." monster quick free yourself and come with us we have to get out of here before the vines spread. Malek laughed as he felt a voice enter his head. "For giving us our power back we will transfer our power to you defeat these puny ponies and make discord pay for not using us when we surfaced.

Malek grinned then as he absorbed the magic from the vines causing them to disapear and drop him. "Now princesses deal with a real villain. Malek then concentrated as he summoned his new dark magic into his hands and started up his laser. Seeing this, celestia and Luna both charged up their magic and got ready to fire back but, Malek fired first. celestias and lunas blast came second but, both were evenly matched until, Malek turned up the setting to high on his laser causing his beam to overpower the princesses and send them flying however, the elements of harmony had snuck around the princesses while Malek was distracted and put them back into the crown and twilight yelled as they fired at Malek. "Hey monster leave them alone. Malek turned around in surprise but he was rocketed off his feet and sent flying into the sky. However, the light blinded the mane six so when they saw Malek gone they cheered and thought he was destroyed. "Yeah we did it we beat the monster. However as celestia and Luna groggily got up and fixed their white and blue dresses, celestia glared at twilight and scolded her. "Twilight what are you doing I told you to stay at the castle! Twilight frowned at this and her wings folded behind her back. "Princess I'm sorry b-but I had to help you I sensed a disturbance in my magic and knew something was wrong. Celestia smiled at twilight and patted her head. "It's okay twilight though you didn't listen to me you did save Luna and me and destroy the monster so thank you. Luna walked over to the harmony tree and used it to stand up as she regained her barring's. "Yes thank you girls now let's get the elements back into the harmony tree. The girls nodded as they put the elements of harmony back and the tree began to speak to them all. "Children wait the human is not dead. All of the girls looked at the harmony tree in shock and surprisingly fluttershy broke the silence first. "Um I've never heard of a human before what is it. The harmony tree quickly gave an answer but with a venomous tone. " I read the boys mind most humans are monsters but some are truly good that boy is good but his father has changed him into a monster he has never been shown love from his father and he has never had friends all because of his father. Rarity scoffed at this and looked at the tree in disbelief. "Surely someone has shown him some kindness or generosity or loyalty.

The tree of harmony sighed at this and he spoke with sadness. "No I'm afraid he hasn't had any kindness except from his mother but this has not stopped him from becoming cold. Pinkie pie quickly walked in front of the tree and threw her hands up in the air. "What are you telling me he's never had a party or anything that's not right? Rainbow scoffed at this and quickly butted in. " why should we even care if he was mistreated he's a monster and monsters don't change. Applejack shrugged at this and walked over to rainbow. "Now normally ah would disagree with rainbow about this but she's right girls you saw what he did to the princesses. Celestia sighed and shook her head. "Look girls it doesn't matter now let's all just go back to canterlot and organize some search parties to find out where this Malek landed. All the girls nodded before the princess's teleported them to the castle.

Meanwhile some hundred miles away: Malek was lying in the crater he created inside of a mountain and he groaned as he slowly got up. "God damn it that hurt, what the fuck was that I felt something trying to erase a part of me grr damn ponies will pay for this shit where I am anyways. Malek then went to walk but jumped back in shock as he came face to face with a statue of a female human, as he looked her over, he noticed that she was wearing some battle armor. "Hmm what have we here a human here eh this can't be right, hmm according to my database your- hmm you're not in the database what is your story hmm. Malek went to touch the statue but before he did he pulled his hand back and shook his head. " not yet first I must see what happened to you Malek then went to step backwards but, he misstepped and he tripped and fell into the statue. " ah fuck this is perfect well may as well make myself presentable. Malek then stepped back and watched as the stone slowly cracked and he waited but, the cracks only slowly spread. "Oh are you serious fine I guess I can wait no moving from this cave anyway since I'm to hurt to move that far. Malek then settled down onto the ground and brought out a blanket from his armor. "If you get free wake me up will ya. Malek then leaned his head down and fell into a deep sleep.


	3. a dark axis

When maleks vision came back to him he noticted for a minute that in his point of site was the fact of constant shadows.

" Hmm I must be dreaming lets see where this goes. As malek waited, he noticted that voices began to fly into his ears.

" sombra they wont accept us like this you know that. Sombras voice entered his ears next as the scene began to Apear in front of malek.

" come on magic is magic besides i learned dark magic to help my freinds and you wanted to be a godess of your own element, We cant be Improsoned for That. As malek looked he noticted that the woman he saw was infront of him and sitting next sombra but he grimaced as the scene changed to the woman being Held by Chains made out of light, with the two princesses and another man in front Of her.

" i am sorry daughter you left us no choice but to imprison you in this cave. The woman growled and spit in the mans face as she hated his words.

" Shut your mouth you tyrant you and your two lackies here dont like beings being different or chaotic so you turn them to stone you are no better then monsters. The man growled as he backhanded his daughter into the cave and gestured for a crystal dragon to sleep ontop of the mountain before Gesturing to celestia.

" it is done nasteria is captured now make sure she cant spread the shadow and stone her for the good of us all. Celestia looked uncertain at this but nodded as she and luna blasted the Inside of the cave with the elements of harmony.

Malek on the Other hand watched in hatred at the group and he silentley vowed to make all of the ones who did thos pay.

" Who ever that is with celestia and luna even if hes her father deserves to die. Suddenly the landscape changed to a dark castle and he qas standing in front of the woman who was now walking around him inspecting him.

" I see you dont agree on my fathers choice but i must ask why have you realeasd me.

Malek sighed as he suddenly Grabbed his ribs and winced as his pain carried into his subconcious.

" Well i must say I didnt come to this universe on purpose i was sent here on accident while trying to prove myself useful to My father. The womans eyes rose at this and she looked at malek with concern.

" so we both became something else to please our fathers and both of us had things go wrong. Malek nodded and gtowled as he remembered his father.

" That bastard was using me to get what he wanted he turned me into this monster. The woman lookrd at him with concern and shook her head.

" you are no monster your like me ... Alone. Malek arched his eyebrow at this and grinned evilly as he felt a spark of power corse through him allowing him to stand as his vines began to warp around his armor and change it.

" Well then, if the world is going to see us as monsters then lets give them what they want miss... The woman look interested at this and returned maleks smile.

" Nasteria, and what do you purpose we do. Malek smiled at her name and his voice got deeper as the vines began to make him a new helmet.

" Well nasteria i say we conquer this world and then figure out how to conquer mine , they all shall pay for misleading us, for betraying and using us. Nasteria grinned at this and nodded before shaking hands with malek.

" well my king i think it is time you woke up i have healed you properley and your body is resting.

Malek opened his mouth to respond but swayed and he blacked out as he fell into nasterias arms. thinking he was out, nasteria smiled as she whispred.

" hmm im going to enjoy. helping him i hope he will love me at some point i can see myself loving him. this was the last thing malek heard as he opened his eyes and found himself on the floor with nasteria kneeling over him inspecting his body.,

" these vines are most peculiar malek they have come to life some how but i dont know how they also seem to be able to live in your prescence and they claim that you are their host what does that mean. malek opened his mouth to speak but the femine voice of the vines answered for him.

" malek and i are alike both left to rot by our creators , and he accepted me instead of shunning me. i am happy to calm malek my master. nasteria smiled at this and. leaned down to help malek up but he smiled and stood up on own.

" as much as i appreciate you taking care of me the vines have healed me now. nasteria nodded and exaimened him again.

" those vines are remarkable they can steal magic and are almost unstoppleable. malek agreed as he looked at his new vine armor and streched as he stood up.

" well i think ill call our little partner in crime shade shell, so miss nasteria what do i need to do first to help in our conqeust. nasteria winced as malek asked this making him suscpicous.

" whats wrong nasteria. nasteria shook her head and looked outside.

" i need my scythe back first however there are complications in getting it. malek chuckled at this as he arched an eyebrow." and what kind of complications are those. nasteria sighed and smiled at his optimisum.

" well if i leave the cave at anytime , the crystal dragon will wake up, and when you get the scythe to me he will definentley wake up not to mention youll have to break into canterlot. malek scoffed at this and shook his head.

" one thing at a time my dark lady, it shall be easy to get into canterlot no doubt the sun bitch scattered her forces far and wide to find me and to gaurd the harmony tree. nasteria smiled back at malek and sighed as she nodded.

" thats a good plan i wish you luck then malek try not to die. malek chuckled as he charged up magic into his hands.

" oh dont worry about me, i am death. and with that, malek teleported to the outskirts of ponyville to begin his plan.

" lets see here if i go in cloaked i should be able to board a train hmm yes that sounds good shade you know what to do. shade said nothing the whole time as she transformed his armor into a cloak.

" thanks my dear now then, we have a train to catch. malek then swiftley made his way onto the train as he snuck through shadows and corners.

" alright shade we're on you know what to do commence plan shadow ram. in response to this, seeds fell out of maleks cloak and began to grow vines which stretched out and began to take over the tracks. malek then silentley cheered before,starting to walk forward.

" greetings ponies on this train i am hades you may know me as death now, get the fuck off my train unless you want to be torn apart peice by peice. in response to this all the ponies were hurridley rushed off the train making malek grin as his plan was set in motion.

" your move sun bitch. as malek controlled the train, celestia and luna were settig up defensive postions around the harmony tree when,the orginal condictor of the. train came running." princesess hades has taken over the train and is heading torwards canterlot. celestias gaze hardned at this as she quickley thanked the conductor and turned to luna.

" luna i need you to stay here and help gaurd the tree while i take the gaurds here to help me capture hades. luna opened her mouth to protest but shut it again as she saw that celestia was serious.

" very well sister but please be careful. celestia smiled at her sister and hugged her as she summoned her royal gaurds to her.

" i will luna keep your eyes open. celestia then teleported her self and the gaurds to the cantlerot train station just in time to see the train coming making celestia grin." alright my ponies we have him be ready to attack as soon as that train stops. malek however had no intention of stopping, as he grinned and snapped his fingers causing the vines to make a new track which launched him over the train station and past celestia. who he proceeded to flick off as he passed her.

"choo choo mother fucker. as the train ramped, it was clear that it was going to hit its target as it slammed into the canterlot palace with an explosion destroying the door to a safe which held nasterias scythe. as the smoke billowed out of the palace, celestia and her gaurds took their postions and aimed their magic or spears at the hole of the breach. however celestias eyes widened in fear as a shock wave of dark magic erupted out of the palace. as celestia struggled to stay brave, maleks red eyes could be seen through the smoke however, they were different this time, this time they had purple fire coming out of them.

" somtimes the darkness is the one true light pony allow me to show you. malek then summoned his magic he had gotten from the scythe, and created an eclipse causing an unatural darkness to cover the battle feild.

" now witness the wrath of death. screams slashes and crys were all celestia heard as,her royal gaurds were slaughtered in the darkness. however not wanting to end up like her gaurds, celestia lit up her horn and drew her sword but, as she did this, malek quickley traveled through the darkness and punched her in the gut hard making her double over in pain.

"tch pathetic. malek then proceeded to spin kick celestia to the ground making her cry out in pain. seeing celestia down made malek laugh as he kneeled down and picked her up by the throat before standing.

," i could kill you right now celestia but i wont i have better things to do. malek then threw celestia into the burning palace and traveled through the shadows until he was once again in front of nasteria who was looking at him with wide eyes. "malek damn i felt your power from here. malek shrugged at this as he handed nasteria her scythe and gave her her power back.

" hey nasteria its your power not mine. nasterias eyes shined as she studied malek and smiled.

" your something special malek hellbringer i know that much so did you kill the crystal dragon yet. maleks mouth opened in surprise and as he opened his mouth to speak a roar interupted him shaking the cave and making malek and nasteria look at one another before pointing magic blasts at the cave entrance.

" well shit didnt see that coming. Nasteria growled as she heard the dargon growl again and grabbed maleks hand making him look at her in surprise as they went outside the cave.

" Im tired of this asshole he mocked me for one hundred years In the start of my imprisonment now its payback time. Malek smiled evilly as he saw nasterias evil expression and found Himself ready to fight.

" Well you are just a treat nasteria A violent violent treat But hey so am i so lets clip this dragons wings. Nasteria rolled her eyes as she swung her scythe in the air and slashed dark magic at the crystal dragon however, the dragon Stopped flying and flapped its wings quikley to knock the magic off course before breathing rainbow fire at her. Nasteria cursed and rolled out of the way dodging the rainbow fire making malek growl." What the hell kind of fire is that. Nasteria Grimaced as she looked at the now burnt grass where she once was.

" That malek is harmony fire and it is very deadly more so then the elements of harmony themselves. Malek cussed at this as he saw the dragon sweeping back around in the air.

" Shit malek bring him down now. Malek. Cussed as he raised his hand and caused huge vines to quickley grow torwadrs the dragon. howeverr the dragon. seeing this, dodged his vines and then made a beeline towards malek. malek seeing this cussed as time seemed to slowdown as he quickley thought up a plan. malek smiled and camly reached for his revolver and channeled dark magic into it before aiming it at said diving dragon wings.

" you just fucked up dragon. malek then quickley let loose six bullets which then went into the dragons wings causing it to crash past him trying to crush him, however malek dodged to the right avoiding the dragons tail causing it to crash into the dirt sending a cloud of dust to explode into the air.

" stubborn mother fucker needs to learn to stop. however before anymore could be said, the crystal dragons tail came out of the dust and smacked malek into a rock wall.

" fuck that hurts. however before malek could get up , the crystal dragon was there and breathing harmony fire at him. but as malek closed his eyes to wait for death, it never came and as he opned his eyes he saw nasteria in front of him putting a sheild up over them both.

" im not letting you die malek get out of here. malek growled as he pulled himself up and shook his head as anger filled his body.

"ill be damned if i let this dragon kill me. malek let the vines on his arms lengthen as he walked torward the egde of the sheild. as malek was about to leave the sheild he whipped his vines forward and they shot out of the sheild and wrapped around the dragons mouth shutting it and cuttinf off the harmony fire." your ass is mine .

malek then tapped his foot on one of the vines causing it to yank him forward and he grinned as he rolled his fist around with magic before giving the crystal dragon a spinning uppercut sending the dragon a few feet up and causing massive damage. but the dragon was far from dead as he used this to grab malek with his talons before flying into the air. seeing that malek was in the air, nasteria powered up her scythe with magic and began to fire at the dragon causing him to roar as he let malek go causing him to fall. in response to this,malek uded his vines to pull himself up onto the dragon before ramming his fist through its back. " consume.

maleks hands then caused constant vines to grow and start to wrap around the crystal dragon till it was fully covered and the two fell to the ground. malek however used the dragon to allow himself to serf the dragon into the ground saving himself.

" eat on that you dick. malek then smiled as he closed his fist and allowed the vines to flow back into him giving him the dragons power and leaving behind a skeleton. malek then strolled over to nasteria and grinned at her.

" well my lady your dragon problem has been taken care of course, i couldnt have killed it without your help so you have my thanks. nasteria smiled and looked at malek with appreciation before hugging him tight.

" thank you so much i owe you my life. malek smiled at this and rubbed his chin as he hugged nasteria.

" part of me wants to accept this as she can help me takeover and the other part cares for her,very well i shall help her. malek then smiled as he pulled away from the hug and looked nasteria in the eyes.

" so from here i think we should build a base of operations to plan in my lady. nasteria nodded at this as she snapped her fingers and changed her armor to a black and purple dress.

" sounds good malek i have just the place in mind. malek nodded and followed nasteria as they headed torwards everfree forest.

meanwhile the elements of harmony,luna, and the royal gaurds had come back to the palace to find the destruction and death malek left behind him. " sister! are you alright.

as luna ran over to the fallen celestia the elements of harmony looked around in disgust. " oh my who could have done such a thing.

twilight glanced at fluttwrshy with fear in her eyes and whispered out the name." hades did this he really is death.

rarity gasped at this and she glared towards everfree forest." that monster i no longer think we can help him.

rainbow snorted at this and stomped her foot." we should have finished him off in the first place.

pinkie pie nodded as her hair went down and her eyes became sharp." im going to make sure he has a funeral when we get done with him.

apple jack agreed and growled under her breath." that varmits gonna pay fer what hes done were gonna stop em this time.

suddenley to the surprise of everyone celestia staggered forward past luna and protested." no none of you can handle hades now for he has alliyed himself with her.

celestia then coughed as her eyes qidened and then she fell forward and passed out making the group cry outin shock. " celestia!

a few hours later celestia was in a hospital bed and the elements of harmony and luna were around her. " princess luna what do we do .

luna looked heartbroken at celestia and shook her head in despair. " i dont know all of tias ribs are broken and the dark magic wont allow her to be healed by magic,therefore it will at least take a week for celestia to heal up all we can do is sit and wait.

rainbow dash growled before she turned around and punched a hole in the wall. " we cant just sit around and let malek gain more power.

fluttershy gasped at this and jumped a bit in fear." rainbow calm down your scaring me.

rainbow dash seemed sqeamish at this and rubbed sher shoulder." ehe sorry flutters.

applejack rolled her eyes at this and shook her head." while dash is over reacting shes right we cant just sit around and let hades get more power.

pinkie bounced a bit at this with a suit of armor on and grinned evilly ." yay were going on a hunting trip.

rarity sighed at this and looked out the window." i suppose we should go hunt him down even if my hair will get dirty.

twilight looked unsure at this and looked at luna. " princess luna who is the woman celestia was talking about, and are we still able to take care of hades.

princess luna scowled and shook her head." she was an old freind of mine who tried to help me stop myself when i was in the process of becoming nightmare moon, we were best freinds and she was the godess of shadow and was assigned to make all the shadows in the world but her father didnt think she had proper control he thought discord would use her against us so he sealed her away needless to say she will hate celestia and you six at the least and if hades is helping her, they will be unstoppable.

twilights gaze hardned at this and she looked at the other elements." then its settled we need to find them as soon as possible.

luna sighed at this but then nodded before looking at the girls." very well we shall hunt hades down in the morning for now we all need to rest now get to bed all of you. luna then ushered them all to their rooms before she went to the throne room to begin nightcourt. however it could not be denied that fear was rising up in her body.

meanwhile, malek and nasteria had made it to the old castle in the forest and malek looked at it with disbeleif." this is going to be our new base.

nasteria giggled at this and shook her head at this." oh no this place is done im building us a new castle.

nasteria then raised her scythe and dark magic covered the destroyed castle and built it with obsidian and amythest to create and stunning and evil looking castle. " is that better my king.

malek grinned and chuckled at nasteria and patted her shoulder." it is a fine castle my lady shall we settle in

nasteria nodded at this and she and malek entered the castle unknowingley to them both however was the fact that a dark spirit was watching them. as malek went to sleep though, it was made clear who was with them in the castle.

" from my knowledge of this universe i know of only two beings who could enter dreams and luna wouldnt dare enter mine so you must be nightmare moon.

an impressed laugh followed up maleks sentence and the shadows in front of malek transformed into nightmare moon.

"your mind is an impressive one hades i was not able to read your memories. malek nodded at this and smiled as he imagined up a chair and sat in it. " so miss moon with that in mind what do you want from me.

nightmare frowned a bit at this and raised her hands in peaceful gesture of surrender." i dont want anything from you i just wish to have some help.

malek nodded at this and rubbed his chin." then tell me what you need from me to help you.

nightmare blushed a bit at this since she was not used to kindess and stammered. " i um would like a body of my own.

malek nodded at this and he thought for a moment before smileing." i can do that for you as long as you become my ally.

nightmare smiled at this and nodded before hugging malek." anything as long as i can have my body back oh thank you so much.

malek smiled at the hug and sighed happily before the hug ended." now nightmare if you dont mind i would like to go back to sleep.

nightmare smiled lightly and nodded as she kissed maleks cheek." yes you may good night hades.

malek opened his mouth to say something but before he could , sleep claimed him once again.


End file.
